


Until The End

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Pierre breaks after the events of Red Bull and Anthoine. His Alpha and Beta mates find him and remind him not all is lost. Through his heat, they rebuild his strength.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc/Stoffel Vandoorne, Pierre Gasly/Stoffel Vandoorne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Heat Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeny1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/gifts).



> Rather odd idea, especially given I haven't actually written any fan fiction for years, but after events of the last few months, several images emerged which gave this idea, and once I had Omega Pierre in my head, this work was (eventually) born. 
> 
> Firstly, an extra special thank you to Greeny1710 for your encouragement and your own works that inspired me to finally get somewhere with this. This would still just be a few mismatched paragraphs without you.
> 
> Full credit must also go to Quagswagging who is the original creator of the AOB nest concept mentioned in this fic and whose works originally inspired the idea in the first place. 
> 
> Both of these authors works are incredible and I highly recommend you read them if you haven't already. 
> 
> I'm still not 100% happy with it but I've lost count of the number of drafts this has gone through over the last few months. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, as always constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Pairing = Alpha Charles, Beta Stoffel & Omega Pierre

Heat haze thrummed through his body, his eyes barely focusing as he let the hotel door close behind him. His body almost seemed detached from his mind. Stumbling towards the bed, he flopped down onto the covers, shuffling up slightly he buried his face into the nearest pillow and let the first sob escape. 

This weekend had been tough, he had known it would be. Anthoine had been one of his closest friends, they had shared everything, and to lose him only three weeks since being demoted from Red Bull was the last straw in the last six months of hell. 

Grief and self-condemnation hit him all at once, instinct alone now forcing his hand as throughout his tremors and sniffles he managed to re-arrange the pillows, duvet and blankets into some form of a nest.

It wasn't padded enough and certainly not wide or deep enough for him and both his mates to fit in. Pierre whined as he instinctively looked around the room for more bedding. Seeing none a series of sobs escaped him as yet another sense of failure washed over him. The knowledge he could now not even create a nest for his courageous beta and his strong alpha, due to a lack of bedding, playing havoc with his instincts.

As a further flare of pain hit him, Pierre barely registered the sound of the key card in the lock and soft footsteps over the carpet, followed by the rustle of bags being placed down. The first he knew was gentle hands brushing along the side of his jaw, running softly through his hair and an almost feather light brush of a kiss on his lips. 

Pierre's eyes flickered open and met with the grey blue storm shade of his beta. All knowing and all seeing. An ashamed whimper escaped him, instincts dominating and practically screeching he should not have let either of his mates into a den that did not have a completed nest.

As new sobs escaped his throat, strong arms encircled him, gently tugging him into a cuddle. The gentle rumble, nuzzle to his throat and soft "We've got you Pear" caused his breath to hitch further. His tear stained eyes finally taking in the details his brain had originally missed. 

Stoffel was crouched in front of him, eyes soft as he continued to gently brush his fingers along the side of Pierre's jaw. Heat along his back, along with those strong arms and the visible red of his shirt, confirmed who was holding him.

Letting his head tilt back with a shaky sob, another soft rumble escaped the alpha above him and Pierre's eyes opened again to find his gaze millimetres away from Charles. His alpha's gorgeous green eyes almost piercing his soul as a gentle eskimo kiss was brushed against his nose before Charles claimed his lips for a soft kiss. 

The feeling of strength washed through him as with another soft whimper Pierre responded to his alpha and to their bond.

Movement on the bed broke the kiss before Pierre found himself turned slightly and his lips met Stoffel's. A soft groan escaped him as the kiss was deepened, tongues brushing as Stoffel explored thoroughly. Pierre gasped and broke the kiss, distracted and panting slightly as firm kisses were placed along the side of his jaw and down his neck, Charles licking and sucking a large hickey at it's base. 

Releasing his lips and neck in tandem, Pierre found himself turned again and pulled into Charles arms. Gentle fingers tilted his chin up, the tips of Charles fingers brushing away a couple of stray tears, before brushing the hickey at the base of his neck. Eyes soft, Charles gently kissed Pierre on the lips again his grip tightening around his waist before pulling back slightly and his gaze moving over Pierre's shoulder. A pleased whimper escaped as he felt heat along his back as Stoffel leaned over him and kissed their alpha. 

Heat began to thrum low in his stomach at the extra contact. Heat haze starting to take over fully as his body instinctively reacted to the presence of his mates and the display in front of him. Stoffel's back was arched, a low groan escaping him as one of Charles hands had a firm grip on his jaw, whilst the other was running down his spine and brushing his arse. A teasing squeeze from Charles had Stoffel bucking forwards, pressing the three of them together. The movement causing Pierre's hands to end up pressed over Charles heart as he tried to avoid crashing straight into him. 

Breaking the kiss with Stoffel with a low groan, Charles turned cupped the back of Pierre's head and pulled him into him, his hand coming up to grip Pierre's over his heart as their lips met again. A gentle brush only before Charles other hand slipped round Pierre's back, pressing their bodies together and encouraging his arms to wrap around his neck. 

Tilting his gaze up towards him, Charles spoke softly "Love you Pear" before pressing their lips firmly together, tongue pushing past Pierre's, dominating and turning him into a wanton mess in his arms as the strong sent of in heat omega built further. 

Pierre was gasping as the kiss finally broke, Charles expression soft but semi smug as he pulled away and took in the sight of his ruffled omega, Pierre's normally fluffy hair even more dishevelled and his eyes slightly unfocused in pleasure as he tried to catch his breath. 

Charles gaze was distracted for a moment as Stoffel re-appeared, nuzzling the side of Pierre's jaw gently before placing a soft kiss on his cheek and pressing one of the bags into Pierre's hands, "When it's ready, we'll make you feel better baby".

Pierre's heat hazy eyes focused on Stoffel, confusion written over his face. He recalled the sound of bags rustling vaguely earlier but it hadn't registered it was his mates. Encouragement came, "Open it Mon Couer" murmured Charles. 

Opening the bag, Pierre gasped, vulnerability clear all over his face as tears built up again at the corner of his eyes. This time happy tears rather than sad. His gaze shot up and met his mates finding Charles watching him, eyes gentle and filled with love. Stoffel's expression the same as he moved to lean against their alpha's side. One of Charles arms draping over Stoffel's shoulder, fingers running up and down his arm. 

"How? How did you know?" Pierre sobbed as he almost fell into the dual embrace of his alpha and beta, both Charles and Stoffel's arm coming around him and each other into a bond hug. "Because we know you, and we know how much our nests mean to you, especially during your heats" Charles answered. 

Pulling away from the hug, Pierre immediately began moving, pulling the extra duvet from the bag and beginning to re-arrange the bed. Both Stoffel and Charles chuckled as they were herded off to create more room, bringing over the extra bags and pulling out the additional materials, handing them to Pierre when instructed. Both of them could freely admit when it came to nest building, Pierre was by far and away the best at it.

As the last of the bags were emptied and Pierre shooed them away to make final adjustments, Charles's gaze wandered over to his beta next to him. 

Eyes meandering lazily over his older beta mates body, as Stoffel was distracted by Pierre, he moved. Slipping behind him, Charles arms wrapped around Stoffel's waist, tightening as Stoff started slightly before leaning back into him with a soft sigh of contentment. 

It had taken a lot of work to get where they were now, and Stoffel being the oldest and the quietest of the three, had paid the longest price until his mates were of age. Charles' arms squeezed him gently, Pierre may be in heat, but he would not have his beta feeling neglected. 

Stoffel gasped, eyes widening and head instinctively tilting as Charles became more forceful, nuzzling his neck to the perfect angle before he began to trail teasing kisses and nips down the side, and letting his tongue trail around Stoff's ear, nipping slightly at the earlobe. Gripping his hips as Stoff bucked slightly at the action, before drawing him back so Stoffel's arse pressed tightly against him.

Feeling the bulge behind him, Stoffel coloured slightly, before tilting his head back the inch difference, to meet his alpha's heated gaze and gasping as he ground back further against him. 

This was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


	2. Building Strength From Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Stoffel help to rebuild Pierre by showing he is loved and physically not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read part 1, the comments, kudos and hits were more than I could ever have imagined. 
> 
> WARNING: I have now upgraded this fic due to the content. The following does contain consenting sexual scenes, but if this is not your thing, I would not recommend reading it.

Pierre's gaze was heated as he turned and watched the sight in front of him. Now the nest building was complete, he was once again drawn to his mates. 

Shadows of doubt and uncertainty still filled him. Unconsciously causing him to press back into the soft padded comfort of the nest, an instinctive low whine escaping before he could stop it.

Twin gazes sharply met his own, Charles gaze especially never faltering as he guided Stoffel through nudges and caresses towards the nest.

Never releasing his beta's hips until, with strength many did not know he truly possessed, Charles lifted and guided his beta to straddle his omega. 

Dark blue met storm coloured orbs as Stoffel and Pierre's gazes met, noses rubbing before meeting in a soft kiss.   
The kiss grew more heated, Stoffel's hand slipping under Pierre's shirt and running down his side before taking the base and pulling over Pierre's head. 

Once exposed, Stoffel pressed a kiss to his sternum before moving and sucking on Pierre's right nipple, hand roaming and pinching the other, rolling it between his fingers.

Pierre's subsequent gasp and groan was met with Charles' lips taking control and kissing him intensely. Linking their fingers together and squeezing as reassurance. Grounding Pierre to the moment, and for now at least, out of his grieving thoughts and self-doubt.

Pulling away Charles turned and placed a kiss on the tip of Pierre's nose, cupping the side of his jaw, his omega's lust filled gaze meeting his own. Insecurity still visible even behind the heated gaze. Eyes soft, Charles murmured "You're incredible mon couer, we love you and we know you. We will rebuild you". 

Head dropping, Chares moved nuzzling and kissing down Pierre's side until he met his chest. Nipping teasingly at his left nipple, before taking over fully as Stoffel moved up to kiss Pierre again, Pierre's hand coming up to grip the back of his neck as the kiss intensified. 

It didn't take long until Pierre's nipples stood firm and swollen, puffy from the dual attention received. Pulling back, Charles rumbled at the sight of his mates breathless and gasping as they continued kissing. Stoffel's shirt now also missing.

Another intense rumble escaped Charles, hands moving as he pressed his hands over Pierre's crotch, rubbing firmly and squeezing once teasingly. The heat in his eyes building as Pierre cried out, lips breaking from Stoffel's and wide lust blown eyes following his alpha's movements as Charles tilted his hips up before tugging his fly open. Nose brushing his crotch and pulling the jeans off his legs. 

Pierre's boxers swiftly followed, a shudder escaping him as Stoffel reached down and took him in hand. Strokes increasing as Pierre groaned into his shoulder, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. Hips bucking and head tossing back, almost hitting the headboard, as Charles licked and suckled his balls one at a time into his mouth. 

"Careful baby" murmured Stoffel, shifting to get a better grip and continuing his stroking, thumb brushing the tip of his omega's crotch teasingly with every counter stroke. His spare hand moving and gripping Pierre's hair, acting as a protective barrier as his continuous writhing movements threatened to cause him to hit his head against the hard surface behind them. 

Rumbling around the ball in his mouth, Charles fingers slipped down and dipped into the pool of wetness seeping from between Pierre's legs. Pressing first one, then two fingers knuckle deep, gently beginning to stretch him open. A third increasing the stretch further.

Pulling his fingers and mouth free with a slick pop after a few minutes, Charles moved back up to the top of the bed, his free hand turning Stoffel's gaze to meet his own, pressing a kiss to his lips. A pleased rumble escaped him as he took in the heat in his eyes. Bringing up his other hand, Pierre's omega slick still coating the digits, Stoffel leant forwards drinking and sucking the fluids from his fingers with a contented groan. 

Once clean, Charles pulled his fingers free from his beta's hold and repeated the process. This time slipping four fingers into Pierre's moist heat, stretching him further, preparing him for what was too come.

As his fingers pumped and stretched Pierre's cries grew louder, hips now bucking up in a rocking motion. His moments getting stronger as Stoffel took him in hand again and began to stroke him in time to Charles's thrusts. "Sharl, Stoff" Pierre cried out hazy eyes wide and body giving a final shudder as he erupted, pulses of come squirting over his chest and his beta's hand.

Shivering aftershocks passing through him, his body still instinctively contracting around his alpha's fingers as he tried to keep them inside. Stoffel leaning down and licking up the come that deposited on his belly. 

After a minute or so Pierre grew to sensitive and whined, Stoffel instantly releasing his cock as Charles slippped his fingers free from his hole. As Pierre began to recover, body still quivering in aftershocks, Charles and Stoffel's attention turned to each other. 

Making sure Pierre was settled and comfortable, Stoffel had turned onto his knees as he adjusted the pillow behind Pierre's head, hand brushing through his hair as he pressed a brief kiss to his lips. They didn't always act this way, but both alpha and beta could see the vulnerability still behind their omega's eyes and tonight wasn't just about making love, but rebuilding strength. 

A soft sigh and low groan escaped him as Stoffel felt arms encircling him and pinching his nipples. Charles pressing against his arse, rolling his hips teasingly. 

Leaning back against his alpha's body, Stoffel joined in Charles' teasing grinding, turning his head slightly, lips meeting in a dominating kiss. Scents building until he could practically taste the sharp citrus omega scent from Pierre, mixing with the strong earthy scent from Charles and his own subtle oceanic scent. 

Breaking the kiss, receiving gentle a gentle nose rub and squeeze on his hand as encouragement, along with a nod from the still recovering Pierre, Stoffel turned in his alpha's hold. Gazes meeting, his hands wandered to the base of Charles' shirt pulling the garment and encouraging his alpha's arms up, shoulder muscles rippling slightly as it was pulled over his head. 

Once free Stoffel passed the shirt back to Pierre, who practically purred contentedly as he added the shirt to the pile of his and Stoffel's own already by his head. Pierre's naked form curling around the items, drinking in the joint scents emitted, watching his mates as he recovered from his intense orgasm. 

Stoffel's hands were not idle, fingers running over their alpha's shoulders and down his chest until he reached his belt. Pulling back, Stoffel shifted and moved, leaning forwards kissing down his chest and nuzzling Charles' crotch. Reaching up he undid the belt, pulling the metal clasp free, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper. 

His hand slipped into his boxers, pulling his thick cock out and freeing his balls. Like all alpha's Charles was not exactly on the small side. 

Pressing a kiss to the tip, he sucked the head into his mouth, humming in pleasure as he heard Charles groan and reach down to tighten his fingers in his hair. 

Pulling back, Stoffel's gaze briefly met Charles' before relaxing his throat as his alpha's cock pressed forwards into his slick heat and pressed down deep. Even when trembling in pleasure, Charles was still in control and careful. Stoffel's throat was tighter than Pierre's, his mouth naturally smaller and his beta, unlike Pierre, did not like to be choked. It panicked him and Charles wanted this night to be about strengthening bonds and healing, not fear. There would be other nights to address those demons. 

Tightening his grip into Stoffel's hair, lips quirking into a fond smile at the pleased groan it caused, he took over the pace. Guiding Stoffel's head as he began to thrust, falling into a steady rhythm. His thrusts quickened as he got closer to release, his thumb brushing Stoff's cheek as his beta's gaze met his own. 

With a sharp tug to his hair and a wet pop he pulled Stoff's head back and let his dick fall from his mouth. Taking in the site of his panting beta, lips red and swollen, hair a spiky mess in his clenched hand, he rumbled and pressed forwards again, sinking back into the warm cavern.

Charles' thrusts built, always careful never to directly hit the back of his beta's throat. He could feel the pulsing building, his balls tightening, until finally tugging sharply at the dirty blond strands, he felt the long groan it caused around his cock and it sent him over the edge. A loud snarl erupted as his pulled back, just in time for his cock to pulse and coat his beta's chin and down the front of his chest. 

Falling back, he panted, recovering and taking in through hazy eyes the sight of Pierre kneeling next to Stoffel, pressing a kiss to his lips before leaning down and beginning to suckle the cum from his chin. 

The sight alone was enough to spur him into action, leaning over Pierre and pressing a kiss of his own to his beta's swollen lips, before moving down and licking his own cum from the side of Stoffel's neck. Sucking a mark into the skin causing Stoffel to groan in their arms. 

The orgasms had sated some of the strong heat urges both he and his omega had had. Now it was their beta's turn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one shot. I'm not sure how long it will actually now be, but part 3 is in progress. Thanks again for reading.
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
